starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
CC-7007, Niso (Timeline B)
Background During the Battle of Battle of Geonosis in 22 BBY, Niso was a Clone Captain leading 4 platoons in an assault on several droid gun stations. Niso managed to destroy all 5 gun stations, only few wounded. After the battle, Niso received a bronze star for saving 5 of his men from a hailfire droid. Sometime later, Niso and his troops became part of the 144th Legion. Before the switch to Phase II armor, Niso had reached the rank of Major. Clone Wars During the Battle of Geonosis, the horrible battle that begun the Clone Wars, Niso was a clone captain leading 20 clone troopers with one goal: To destroy all CIS anti-aircraft cannons. Stationed on the RAS Divinator, Niso and his soldiers boarded an LAAT and prepared for real war. The LAAT swarmed out with several others and landed in a canyon not too far away from Petranaki Arena. Quickly, they charged off of the gunship and took cover, where they were confronted by Geonosian Warriors and Battle Droids almost instantly. Niso ordered his men to stand their ground and they began to repel the enemy untill they reached the first cannon. Once they had their first target in sight, all heck broke lose. A dwarf spider droid blew the rocks in front of them to mere rubble. Thankfully, the team's rocket-trooper responded fast enough to send a rocket straight into the droid. However, a problem still remained. There was still sniper fire and an almost unlimited wave of Battle Droids and Super Battle Droids coming right at them. Niso ordered his riflemen to gun down the the Super Battle Droids and told five others to set up a grenade position and start tossing "Droid poppers". The EMP grenades caused the SBDs to malfunction and then they were easily gunned down. The clones poured into the door to the structure and completely destroyed any droids that got in the way. They managed to reach the controls, set the charges and than blew the structure into a million tiny pieces. Target one down. The second and third targets would easily fall but when they reached the fourth, things got interesting. Hailfire droids, SBDs, Geos, and Battle droids stood ready to finally stop the Clones. The Hailfire droids charged forward and began launching missiles which caused the most damage to the clone advance. Niso managed to save five clone troopers from a hailfire droid by firing his missile launcher into one of the droids, for this, Niso would receive a bronze star. The Rocket-Troopers took care of the hailfire droids eventually, but SBDs continued to remain a threat. Almost out of droid poppers, Niso order his riflemen to all at once fire on the nearest SBD. One by one, the clone troopers picked off SBDs. Amazingly, the tactic worked. The Clones stormed inside the final structure, set the charges, and blew it straight back to heck. Niso and his men had emerged victorious and ready for whatever the war would throw at them. Battle of Atraken Atraken, once a rich source of doonium , became a battleground when CIS protectionist forces refused to relinquish control of the mining operation there. Entrenched in the planet’s crust for nearly a year, the Separatists unleashed biochemical agents to deter the Republic Clone Troopers. The toxins resulted in the death of thousands of civilian casualties as the toxins seeped into much of the planet’s water. Niso was in charge of clearing CIS bunkers and underground tunnels loaded with officers and droids. Niso, by a miracle managed to survive the entire Battle of Atraken, however he seen many of his fellow clone troopers fall before him and witnessed many deaths of not only other clones but poisoned civilians. To this very day, this is one of the few battles Niso likes to talk about due to the horrible losses and deaths that occured over those long eleven months. Battle of Muunilinst Four months after the Battle of Geonosis, the Galactic Republic invaded Muunilinst to put a curb on CIS funding and battle droid production. The plan was to storm the planet while a group of ARC troopers inside eliminated the key defenses to the city. When the bounty hunter Durge began to heavily damage the clone ranks with his group of IG lancer droids, General Obi Wan Kenobi responded by leading a group of Clone Lancer Troopers to meet Durge's forces. One of those Lancer Troopers was Clone Captain Niso. Riding a 105-K lancer bike and armed with a power lance, Niso charged forward with several other Lancer Troopers to combat the IG-droids. He managed to get 15 kills before he was knocked clean off his swoopbike by Durge, however, Niso survived uninjured. Death In 27ABY, During the Yuuzhan Vong War, Niso was killed trying to defend Borsk Fey'lya by a force of Vong Warriors. Third Republic When the Golden Empire was formed,Darth Mallous made a clone of Major Niso along with several other famous clones troopers. After Dak was captured by Admiral Phalanx and than was sent back as a Republic Spy, he began recruiting other clones for the Republic. Niso ended up taking Dak's offer and joined the Third Republic. Niso took part in several well-known battles and was aboard RSS Defiant when it was drawn into a wormhole. Odyssey (coming soon.) Fourth Republic Almost four milennia later, Niso was still alive due to being in suspended animation and some of the effects of the wormhole. Niso also still remained in Admiral Phalanx's private army. When the Fourth Republic was founded, he and the 144th legion were used as the marine forces aboard the RSS Defiant. In the Confederacy-Republic War, Niso and the other clone troopers of the 144th legion became war heros. thumb|300px|right|All My Life, by Foo Fighters: Niso's theme song Shade In shade, Niso was been promoted to the rank of Colonel and served on the RAS Hornet. His direct superior on the ship was Clone Commander Tighe. Niso has tooken part in several battles on the Hornet and was even sent on a recon mission to Hoth to investigate the large series of explosions and why the Shade Imperium had recently been there. During his search, he accidently caused theC.I.U.S. to disband themselves. The mission to Hoth however, is under wraps and is not known by anyone but Niso, Lieutenant Steel, and Command. Niso has also developed a extreme dislike for the droid"Gamma" - for being rude, annoying, and having no respect for human life. At one point, Morgoth, Athena,Commander Bly, and Niso were all pointing their weapons at Gamma ready to kill him. During the final battle against the Ravager, Niso and a team of marines capturedDr. Grovel and put him into the Hornet's detention area. Niso later returned to the Ravager to further help in the operation and to investigateAcheron's room for anything of use. He returned to the Ravager's bridge later only to find thatDak had become the leader of the Chiss Military and that Commander Bly was now in charge of the 144th Division. Weapons In shade, Niso has been known to carry a wide amount of different weapons. SA-085 Battle Rifle MC25 MC17 Pulse-Lancer L-9 Sniper Rifle Energy Knuckle Blades: In shade, Niso uses 8-inch long blades that can act as the Republic Commando's knuckle plate vibro blade. Niso has also been know to use flamethrowers in the past. Quotes "These moppets have no idea we're even here." "easssy lad, don't do anything stupid." Category:Characters Category:Fourth Republic